Colin Kintobor
Colin Gaius Kintobor was the leader of the Free Overlanders of Mabia, a nation on the planet of Mabia, an alternate version of Alpha Centauri b in Earth's own universe. He is also notable for being the older brother of Julian Kintobor , who would later refer to himself as Ivo Robotnik. Colin was once the High General of the Overlander fighting force, but after his defeat, he and his surviving Overlanders left Mobius to start over on a new world, where they would truly seek peace. Biography Early Childhood Colin Kintobor was born on July 21st, 3183 in the city of Mega Central in the Northland. Colin was the elder son that was born into the House of Kintobor, an influential and well-respected family that have been part of the ruling council for the Overlander government. Colin, being the elder child, was given far more preferential treatment than his brother Julian. Even as a young boy, Colin's strength was something that was not to be taken lightly. When in school, Colin excelled at things like history and combat sports. Much of Colin's interest was in military history, but also in politics. A favorite topic of history for Colin was the days of Rome before his ancestors left the mysterious planet of their origin - Earth. Colin was wrapped up in strategies of the time, weapons and armor used, and the makeup of the Roman military. In the days of his primary schooling, he chose the middle name Gaius, after Gaius Julius Ceaser, a great leader of his time who commanded the Roman Empire as its leader and its militaries as Commander in Chief. This was an unusual move for an Overlander of high social stature. Nobles like the Kintobors were not expected to take middle names since they were important enough not to need an additional identifier - everybody should know who they are amongst the populace. As children, Julian and Colin were much closer than they were later in life. They enjoyed playing with each other, studying for school, and dreaming of how the would help lead their people become the dominant force on Mobius. However, something happened while the pair were at a private secondary school. Colin started to fall into a crowd of like-minded individuals, namely individuals of high-profile families like the Hopkins, the Ferrums, and the Ingersols. Colin started to distance himself from his brother, becoming more focused on making connections and running in groups. Julian on the other hand became more introverted and solitary. By the time they left secondary school, the brothers barely spoke to one another. Adult Life Colin met his wife, Miriam Day in 3206 when he was 20 years old. Miriam was not part of the groups that Colin ran with. He fell in love with her because she was different from the rest. By the time of his marriage on April 1st, 3207, Colin was starting to work his way up the political ladder, using the position of his family to his advantage. Colin had high sights, and he was determined to make it to the top. Even after school, he had fantasies of becoming leader of Mega Central, and perhaps even the Overlander States. On the day of his wedding, Colin invited his family to the ceremony, but seemed to invite his brother as an afterthought. The idea of pleasing his parents seemed much more important to him. While Miriam was 'different' from the other girls that Colin had known, she came from a respectable and wealthy family. When asked by his parents why he married Miriam, he said, "She's the most beautiful thing I have had fortune of seeing". Eventually, Colin had settled with a career as a military officer, bypassing regular officer selection proceedures. Colin was shown to be quite tactical in his initial tests, which impressed instructors enough to take him on as a Lieutenant in the Overlander Military at 21 years of age. Though the job was comfortable with no combat, generally orgnanizing other garrisons and moving supplies between bases. When he asked his commander why he was not being sent into combat, he was given the answer, "We are not at war, son. There's nobody to fight". Colin suggested the Mobians at which his commander said, "They haven't done anything to earn our wrath". While Colin respected the fact that they were quite capable of taking on the Mobians, he was angered that they couldn't assert their rule of the planet. In 3212, tragedy would strike Colin. Miriam had died giving birth to Colin's firstborn son. In her dying moments, Miriam said, "He looks just like you" before passing into unconsciousness. Colin looked at his son in his hands and whispered, "Colin". He realized that he had fulfilled one of his family's eternal goals - to leave a legacy. The elder Colin would not have much time to raise his son while working for the government, commonly leaving him with the child's grandparents. When he did have time to see his son, he gave as much time as he could. He would raise his son to be a proper member of Overlander society. He would raise him to be a true Kintobor. In 3220, Colin's dream of being a commander would finally be called upon. The Great War had struck between the Overlander and Mobian societies. There was no clear reason why this happened, but to Colin it didn't matter. He was about to test his mettle in combat. To his chagrin, his superiors told him that it was not the job of an officer to fight amongst Enlisted men. Colin, in a fit of rage, told his superiors to demote him if it meant he could go and fight. Another officer, a general by the name of Vasquez heard his request and said, "That won't be necessary. You want to fight on the front lines? Wish granted." Colin was immedietely flown to Barnsweld Valley, an Overlander staging ground. General Vasquez allowed him to keep his rank, but ordered a rifle in his hands, and armor on his back. What was believed to be a death sentence for Kintobor was a complete backfire on the side of Colin's commanders. They expected him to be begging for his old job back. What they got was the opposite effect. By 3221, Colin was promoted to Captain and was given an entire section of troops to command, and his unit was advancing farther than any other in that theater. Colin loved every second of it. He enjoyed being in the heat of battle, and striking down his enemy. His father, pleased by his actions, spoke to friends that were on the Council. By 3232, Colin was formally asked to become a General. His first act was to send General Vasquez onto the front lines to experience war the way he had. Colin never once asked for leave from his position, instead commanding his troops in a coordinated movement to take out smaller Mobian settlements whereupon he broke up an entire Division to surround an area. While the target area was cut off, he ordered air support to pound any structures above five stories to the ground, which would get rid of Mobian snipers and scouts while providing cover for his own men on their advance. He was an incredible leader. On March 12th, 3223, Colin had recieved a message from Mega Central - his father was dying from some disease that the doctors could not diagnose. It was the first time in three years that Colin left his post to go back home. The ailing Kintobor knew that his time was brief. Both of his sons were present where he could tell both of them how proud they made him. Colin didn't think that Julian had done very much to earn pride, choosing to become a scientist instead. Colin wouldn't know until weeks after it had happened that his brother was abducted the next day, possibly by the enemy. Despite his lack of attention towards Julian, Colin was enraged that his family had been harmed. Colin would make it to Mobotropolis in 3224 in the final battle of the war. His forces had been on a warpath before this, but he was stopped dead by something that he never expected - his brother fighting for the Mobians. It was a shock that was followed by yet another shock. Robots that he had never seen before were jumping from the ramparts of the city to enter the battlefield, spitting lasers and bullets into the army, destroying tanks and air support as quickly as Colin could throw it. It was a secret weapon, and it had stopped his army dead in its tracks. Colin retreated, traumatized and unsure of what happened. He lost. That had never happened before. He lost a battle, and with the production of his traitor brother's new robots, The Overlanders soon lost the war after being pushed from Mobotropolis. The Overlander States had failed. Exile and Mabia Colin and what remained of his family had been given permission to leave Mobius. What was left of the original colony ships had been powered down and preserved in the vacuum of space, albiet a bit sun-bleached from the UV radiation in orbit. The surviving clans piled aboard these ships and decided to just leave. When asked where they were going to go, Colin simply said, "Anywhere other than here". For months the Overlanders searched all over their solar system for a place for them to inhabit. New Mars was discounted because of its harsh environment, Muckury and Aphrodite were far too hot, and anything farther out were too cold. When investegating Jupiter and its moons, the colony fleet had recieved strange sounds coming from the moon Europa. The ships ignored these voices. Colin later related the story to his son as 'words that were not meant for us'. By December of 3224, Colin realized that there was not a suitable place for the Overlanders to live in the Mobius system. When he contacted the other members of the Colony Fleet, he suggested that they move outward to other star systems. The ships that they were using had been equipped with some form of a faster than light drive. It was rudimentary, but it would work. The fleet chose to go to the closest star that they had, the Mobian version of Alpha Centauri, which was around 4 lightyears away. Despite being able to travel faster than the speed of light, the journey still took time, in which, Colin's mother passed away, leaving him the dominant member of the House of Kintobor. It was also during this time that Colin had married his second wife, Angela Hopkins, a childhood friend he knew from school. While he would have children with Angela at that time, she tried to be a good mother to Colin Jr. In 3225, the colony fleet had arrived in the Alpha Centauri system to find a habitable planet waiting for them against the odds. The Overlanders were so excited that the minute the ships had secured orbit, shuttles were already prepared to travel down to the surface. Children who had breathed nothing but recycled air for a full year were able to stand in sunshine and run around with each other, free of cramped spaces and creaking bulkheads. Colin himself stood with Colin Jr. at one side and Angela at the other, smiling as he realized that he had been given a second chance. His defeat had shown him that there was a side to things he wasn't seeing: war was hell, and that it was a thing that demanded payment in blood. The Overlanders losing the war made him see that such a gamble perhaps wasn't the best course of action. Here on this new world that the inhabitants were now calling Mabia, Colin would set things right and try to do things for the betterment of his people. The people looked to him and asked them what they should do. He realized that he was their leader, and that he could turn over a new leaf for all the Overlanders. Nine months to the day after officially colonizing Mabia, Colin's second child, a daughter named Hope, was born, named after the feeling that all Overlanders felt in this new place. For the next ten years, Colin would be in charge of the Overlanders of Mabia. He would appoint a new staff from the head personnel of the colony ships that would know about food production, population management, and construction. He would see that homes were built using the resources of the planet. In fact, the first buildings of Mabia were made out of wood and later layed over with brick. Modern materials were used, but they were in short supply. Colin saw the potential for his people on this new world, and after ten years of trying to forgive himself for the tragedies that his youthful warmongering caused, he was ready to actually move on. He didn't hate the Mobians anymore as much as he hated himself for trying to push their culture over theirs. This way, everybody was happy and could get what they wanted. Colin also saw that his son also became involved with the colony in some way. He could see that Colin Jr. was going to become a Kintobor, but a new type of Kintobor - a better Kintobor than he ever was, or any of his ancestors were. Colin and his son got along excellently, and by 3234, worked alongside him in the Mabian government. In December of that year, Colin got unexpected visitors. A group of individuals were shown into his office claiming to be from Earth. Strangely, Colin believed them. What was more surprising was thet they brought a Mobian with them; a young man by the name of Miles Prower. Colin remembered the name because he read it on the uniform of a soldier that he attacked during the war. Colin apologized to Miles and told him that war did strange things to him. The meeting was equally shocking for Prower who had seen an Overlander he thought he would never see at all. After Prower was set to leave, a few Humans remained at Kintobor's request. These people were seen as cultural links to the past and they were even offered citizenship on Mabia should they choose to take it. Colin was unaware of his brother's coup at the time of his leaving, but when informed of it later by Prower, he said that it wouldn't surprise him to see that Julian turned once again. Personality Colin was obsessed with being superior out of all of those around him growing up. He believed that in being the best, he could usher in a change that would make his people the dominant force on the planet. It should be said that Colin indeed believed in peace, but peace through superior firepower. The Kintobors have had a long history as a clan that had influence in both the government and the armed forces. Colin only did what came naturally as a Kintobor and sought to realize his potential with his father supporting him every step of the way. He listened more to his father than his mother though. He also had a tendancy to distance himself from his brother Julian after becoming a more popular individual than the former. This trend continued into adulthood. It's arguable that Julian's falling into becoming Robotnik was partially able to be blamed on Colin's boorish behavior. However, his personality started to show a serious change after the birth of his first son, Colin, which also resulted in the death of his first wife Miriam Day. Colin started to see the value in life and held something precious that he never saw before. However, this was not enough for him to misplace his rage at losing his wife against the Mobians, where he fought with bloodlust. Losing the war did a notably more effective job in changing his personality. Losing taught Colin that for all of his pride, machismo, and ego, he lost the war that he fought so hard to win, and in his banishment, Colin began to think that he was wrong. By the time he arrived at Mabia, he was almost an entirely different person altogether, still remembering his faults that led to his bad choices, but willing to reconcile with the past. He was quite intelligent growing up, showing intellect in the field of tactics and politics rather than academics where Julian showed more promise. These were instrumental in his rule of the Overlanders of Mabia. He was serious most of the time but could be found with a sense of humor that poked out every now and again. Behind the Scenes Colin Kintobor of the Chaos Chronicles is a far different man than we have read about in the Sonic the Hedgehog Comics. There have been multiple changes to Colin's character. For starters, he's not dead. In the comics, Colin died after being roboticized. His body was unable to move when it was atomized in a nuclear strike from Station Square. The choice to keep him alive was to show a very different character progression. Colin Kintobor in the Chaos Chronicles was a man that was beat down in the moment when he thought he was more powerful, but in the end he was better for it. He left Mobius a changed man, and by the time he reached his new home on Mabia, he was redeemed and saw the world differently. He didn't necessarily regret his actions, but he acknowledged them and vowed to change. In the comics, no such thing happens as the Overlanders' foray into outer space was unsuccessful, resulting in them having to return back home to Mobius where they were later integrated into the United Federation. Also, in this universe, Colin's son, Colin Jr. would not stay on Mobius, where he would later grow up to be Snivley Robotnik. Instead, Colin Jr. would learn the values of his father's changed personality and would grow up among a peaceful people. Though the marriages to Miriam Day and Angela Hopkins are canon, as is his daughter Hope, who would not come back to Mobius either, choosing to live on Mabia. He is essentially the polar opposite of his brother. Appearances *The Story of Mobius (First Appearance) *Journal of Sally Acorn Category:Character Category:Overlander Category:Mabia Category:Mobius